1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trampolines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment system for connecting a trampoline mat to a trampoline frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trampolines and other springboards have been used for decades for sport, entertainment, and fitness purposes. Significant health risks, however, accompany the use of a trampoline. For instance, should the user lose control, he or she may land incorrectly on the trampoline or, even worse, fall off the trampoline causing significant injuries.
A conventional trampoline includes a central mat connected to an outer frame by a plurality of springs having open hooks at their ends. The springs hook into slots or holes at the top of the frame and connect to the mat at the opposite end. This construction leaves large spaces between adjacent springs. Often, the trampoline may include a foam pad covering the frame and loosely attached to the frame with string. The pad typically vibrates and moves during use and leaves these large spaces uncovered or only partially covered with only a thin foam pad. Should the user lose control, he or she may fall into these spaces and be injured.